


drowning.

by nicbreathe



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swimming, Athletes, Author Is Sleep Deprived, GOT7_TAROT_19, M/M, Mentions of Smut, References to Depression, Swimming, i forgot how to write, jinson, jinson au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicbreathe/pseuds/nicbreathe
Summary: SEVEN OF PENTACLES ; REVERSEDjackson has spent years as a competitive swimmer, trying to keep up with his boyfriend, and so called rival, jinyoung.





	1. SELECTION

**Author's Note:**

> hello,,, this is the first time i'm publishing anything on this website (and not reading stucky fics for once) ! i'm honoured to be a part of this fic fest with so many talented creators,, and i'm sure my work is really bad in comparison. i was also writing through a writer's block,, so please don't be too harsh on me lmao.

_ there is only one lane in the pool. it is placed in the middle, divided by two lane lines on each side. the water is still. it is clear and undisturbed, and the bottom can be seen clearly. the pale blue tiles reflect onto the ceiling in waves._

_ "ready," a voice says. he stands on the diving block, his feet placed naturally in a diving stance. he places his toes on the edge of the block, the plastic poking at his feet gently. he crouches down, his arms gripping the block. he looks straight ahead, the other side of the pool glancing back at him. he checks the clock briefly, before recasting his focus onto the opposite side of the pool._

_ "set," the voice is heard again. he extends his legs, pulling his body back comfortably. he sees his reflection in the water. the man he sees is unafraid, calm. the man's swimming cap sticks to his head, his goggles so tight they are bound to leave marks. he flashes a smile to himself before seriousness overtakes his face once again. he breathes out._

_ the gun is fired. his feet leave the diving block with force, his arms forming an arc above his head as he dives into the water. he can feel his arms against his ears, his legs coming together. he is perfectly streamlined, and the water welcomes him. his body, familiar with the cool temperatures, wastes no time in beginning to kick, his legs falling subconsciously into rhythm. he feels himself rising to the surface as his breath begins to fade. his fingers glue together as his arms rise in and out of the water. the bubbles he creates seem to propel him forwards, their strength increasing as his body falls into harmony. he smiles again, following the dark blue lines at the bottom of the pool._

_ he goes for a breath, his head turning right in attempt to see his competitors. he expects to see the rest of the pool, but he is met with white fog. there is nothing. there is no one. there is only himself. only the water. he draws closer to the end with each kick, his fingers brushing against the wall of the pool before he realises. he pushes his hand against the wall, a buzz sounding out as he does so. he stands up, his feet touching the bottom of the pool. he takes a few moments to himself, taking in the fact that he has finished his race. he glances at the screen opposite him, checking for his time. he smiles softly, relishing in his victory, and it all fades away._   
  
  


i open my eyes slowly. the smile that lingered on my face vanishes as i glance at the floor of the changing room, the pale blue tiles returning my gaze. i let out a small yawn, my hand covering my mouth just in time. i move my head around in circular motions, trying to awaken my muscles. 

"ready to go?" a voice asks. i glance up at jinyoung leaning against the wall, giving a small nod in response, lifting myself from my seat hastily. with jackets slung around our shoulders, we leave the changing room together. i stretch my legs as i walk, cracking my knuckles occasionally. "you take so long with visualization, jackson," jinyoung says jokingly.

"i need to take my time, you know," i reply, joining in with jinyoung's laughter. we continue our conversation, sharing jokes and tips and whatnot. we enter the main block, a large white building with two swimming pools on the first floor. we arrive at the training pool, naturally breaking into our own warm up routines. our routines are undoubtedly different, the soundtrack to mine unnecessarily volatile and violent, whereas jinyoung's is calmer, quieter. we run laps and stretch at different paces, occasionally stopping to converse with each other. but, by the time we had to swim laps, the conversation had died down. we had become serious and solemn athletes once again. it was nothing new of course, just another habit that we had whenever we were competing against each other, only ever a tool that helped ourselves focus. i dived into the water shortly after jinyoung, the low temperature of the water jarring. it seemed too cold. too unnatural. i let out a small shiver, shaking off the feeling. i began to swim laps lazily, my body warming up as my mind retraced all the little details. i allowed myself to relish in the serenity of the quiet swimming pool, the production of bubbles a constant thrum in my ears, creating a steady rhythm to follow. 

i complete a total of three laps before i felt someone pat my head. "they just called for 100 free," jinyoung tells me as my feet touch the ground of the pool. we leave the training pool together, drying ourselves briefly before wearing our jackets. we move to the sign in area, receiving our lane number. i wave to a few of the swimmers i recognize, and to my happiness, they wave back. we start up a casual conversation as we walk to our lanes, catching up with one another and exchanging a few words of good luck. i say hello to jaebeom, who sits behind the diving block with a stopwatch in his hands. he pats me on the back as a way to pump me up. i smile at him, thankful for his support. jinyoung appears in the corner of my eye, and i cannot help but to be drawn to him. his face stays blank as he makes his way towards the fourth lane. the utter seriousness on his face terrifies me, sending shivers through my spine. the way he fits into his character, the fearless, somewhat cocky, competitor with absolute ease, not faltering for a second, like slipping on a mask and a new pair of clothes, fascinates me. he radiates a cold aura, as if daring others to get closer to him, daring them to crack his facade. the look of dissatisfaction on his face, the way he lifts his chin, looking down at everyone with judgmental eyes not only scares away strangers, but even those who are closest to him.   
  
  


"ready," a man says, as i crouch on the block. i run through a small checklist in my mind, making sure my stance is accurate. i look straight ahead, glancing at the clock briefly. 

"set," the man is heard again. i extend my legs, pulling my body back, staring at my reflection in the water. the nervousness on my face can be seen even though my goggles and cap, and i am unable to smile at myself. it's been a while since i took part in a selection, and my nerves seem to dominate my body. the room is silently filled with anticipation, a tense atmosphere that is shared between all athletes. i take a deep breath and breathe out.

the sudden bang of the gun flips a switch inside my body. i fire myself into the water, my arms forming an arc and my legs coming together. the water welcomes me. it is not as cold as before, and my body carries out its tasks subconsciously. i fall into a steady rhythm, my body working together in a well-practiced harmony. like an actor redoing scene, i repeat the race i had pictured in my mind, finding relief in their similarities. the bubbles that i create continue to propel me forwards as i follow the dark blue line at the bottom of the pool.

i go for a breath, expecting to see white light. but i am met with the pool, met with jinyoung right beside me. he is faster than me by an inch, watching me as he takes a breath. i can swear he flashed me a smile. i feel my body tense up, urging me to catch up to him. i force my body to pick up the pace, desperately attempting to find my rhythm as my body moves frantically. 

without noticing, my hand has brushed against the wall of the pool. i push harder against it, a buzz sounding out as i do so. my feet touch the bottom of the pool, and i turn my head towards the screen as soon as i can see. to my surprise, my name is the first one. i let out a laugh in pure disbelief, ripping off my goggles and cap to get a closer look. i swam a personal best today, i realise, noticing that i won by a mere 0.05 seconds. jinyoung ruffles my hair from the middle lane, becoming his former self once again. he congratulates me sincerely as we leave the pool to get changed.  
  
  


the changing room is empty as we pack. it's quiet, only the shuffling of our bags on the bench and the sound of our belongings bumping against each other can be heard. i sit on the bench when i'm done, leaning against the pale blue wall with my bag in my lap. i look over at jinyoung standing behind the sink. watching as he fixes his hair in the mirror, i admire his features quietly. his eyes glimmer in the light, focusing on his reflection in the mirror. he runs his hand through his hair delicately. he catches me staring, a small smile appearing on his face. he looks over at me, his smile grows larger, becoming more playful. i chuckle as he walks over to me. his face hovers in front of mine, pausing for a brief moment before giving me a peck on the lips. i let out a laugh of embarrassment, trying to process jinyoung's sudden shower of affection. he moves back to grab his bag from beside me, and we leave the changing room together.

"good job today," he comments, his bag slung around his shoulder as he walks beside me. i take his hand into mine, swinging them in an overenthusiastic manner. 

"i couldn't have done it without you, you know?" i reply, looking over at jinyoung as he laughs. we continue down the hall, moving towards the canteen together. in our silence, we listen to the conversations of those passing by, waving at a few of the people we recognised. we make it halfway before jinyoung seems to falter, his body jolting unexpectedly. he lets go of my hand in a hurry, creating a distance between us as he looks straight ahead. 

"jinyoung!" a shrill voice sounds out, shattering the peacefulness around us. the woman takes hold of jinyoung's wrist roughly, her bony fingers digging deep into his flesh. jinyoung's mother ignores my presence as she drags jinyoung away from me. i hide behind a pillar quickly, watching as his mother continues. "how dare you lose today?" she questions. she scolds him mercilessly, spitting out her brash words without a second thought.

"it's just one loss. and i still qualify, so there's no reason to be worried." he tries to calm her down, patting her back softly. his attempts go to waste, as she only seems to grow angrier. her face becomes red with rage, her eyes hardening as she stares at jinyoung.

"losing is never alright." her voice is loud, a shriek, almost. "especially not, not to that jackson wang."

jinyoung flinches at the way his mother says my name. she says it like it is some banned curse, some forbidden poison. it lights a fire in my heart, my eyebrows creasing as i rub my hands together in agitation.

"your father and i have worked so hard to build up your reputation. you can't just-" she stops, stuttering, her anger exceeding the capacity of her control. "you know what? i won't stand for this. i'll make things right."

"please don't," jinyoung protests softly, knowing what his mother means. worry takes hold of my heart, as it starts to beat faster and faster. as their footsteps fade, i leave my hiding spot. jinyoung looks back at me, giving me a sorry smile as he is pulled away.


	2. CONSEQUENCE

i hear the remnants of a call through half open eyes and a groggy brain. they are harsh, fragmented words, overflowing with emotion. my room is dim, light seeping in from underneath my door frame. i rub my eyes as i kick away my blankets. my nap must have lasted longer than i intended it to. reluctantly, i rise from my bed, shuffling to the living room quietly. i watch my mom from the door, seeing her standing beside the dinner table. she doesn't notice me, but i can see the agitation in her stiff posture. the sound of her voice, coated in anger and frustration, fills the room.

"i won't have you destroying my son's dreams. not this time." she slams her phone onto the table as she hangs up. she falls into one of the seats, placing her head in her hands.

"mom?" she turns abruptly at the sound of my voice, wiping away her tears hurriedly. "are you okay?" i ask, walking closer to the dinner table. she pulls me into a hug as i take a seat beside her. her hands are shaking as she tries to speak. the words seem caught in her throat, forcing out a few sounds in stutters. "it's okay. i'm fine." i wrap my arms around her protectively, and she seems reassured. she nods as her tears dampen my shirt.

"they called," she starts, her voice shaky. she seems to struggle with continuing. she sinks further into our hug, looking for some sort of support.

"the federation?" i ask, prompting her to speak again. i place my chin on her shoulder, my hand patting her back gently.

"mhmm," she nods, her forehead resting below my collarbone. "they said they made an error when timing you," she pauses briefly, as if thinking of the best way to phrase her message, the best way to sugarcoat it. "and, and they said that it was jinyoung... who won."

i let out a sigh, filled with more disappointment than surprise. i can feel my blood boiling, growing hotter and hotter with every breath. a string of rude comments run though my mind, but i know better than to lose my composure. "i'll go talk to jinyoung," i say, "he'll sort his mom out." she nods, letting us fall into a comfortable silence. eventually, we let our hands fall, warm without each other's embrace. we sit beside each other, the silence prolonged.

i watch as my mom stares at the empty seats opposite us. her face is blank, but there is a certain sadness that fills up her eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. her arms are splayed out the table, one extended and one crooked. the shadows flicker on her face, the sounds of speeding cars from distant roads acting as white noise.

"did she do anything today?" mom asks after a while. she looks at me, worry clouding her eyes. i replay the encounter i had with jinyoung's mother in my head, reliving the way she grabbed onto jinyoung's wrist. the way she pulled jinyoung from me. the way she spat out my name as if it was a curse.

i throw the specifics away, keeping my response vague. i don't want to worry her anymore. "she was angry, that jinyoung lost," i pause, watching her reaction. she merely nods, resting her chin on her hands. "but she was more angry because he lost to me."

she lets out a deep sigh, her body deflating. my words seem to drain the rest of her energy. she sinks into the table, letting out yet another sigh. she faces the empty seats as she rises from her hunched position. "can't she let it go?" she flails her hands around, slapping the table as they fall. her voice, instead of being unsteady and unsure, is surprisingly rough, filled with raw anger and annoyance. "you're 20 now," she continues, "that devil has been targeting you since you were 13!" her agitation grows evident as she speaks, her speech becoming harsher, rushed, she stumbles over her words as if she is trying to catch up with the thoughts that fly rapidly in her brain.

"it's fine," i say, forcing calmness into my tone. "i still won. i know i did." the firmness of my voice seems to soothe her. i place my hand on her back, drawing circles with my palm. she relaxes, falling back into her seat.

"i don't know how you stand it," she says, as i rise from the table. she looks up at me, her eyes still red and puffy. "you're so strong, darling." the twinge of admiration in her voice comforts me, a small smile appearing on my face. though she seems to have let it go, i know that our conversation has not fully put her at ease.

"let me handle it. just go to bed now, okay?" i say as i press a kiss to her forehead. she nods, following me with her gaze as i return to my room.

"jackson," she calls out. i stop in the middle of the corridor, rushing back to the living room. "i love you."

"i love you too," i reply, giving her a smile. i flop onto my bed as i enter the room, my smile vanishing as quickly as it came. i shut my eyes, taking a deep breath. i feel nothing but a gradient of rage, rage that inflated profusely, threatening to crack my facade of calmness and composure when faced with the pain in my mom's eyes. but i know that i can't and i mustn't crack, no matter what happens.

i flinch as i remember the times when i had gone to her, frustrated tears falling from my eyes. she had held me as a scared 13 year old boy, when i was still unaware of the despicable actions that adults were capable of. i had broken down, feelings of disappointment and self-hatred implanting themselves in my heart. my mom was warm, comforting, her arms strong and sturdy. she stroked my back in an attempt to calm my breathing, letting my head rest on her shoulder. she carried me to my room quietly, placing me on my bed as she kissed my forehead. i closed my eyes, thinking that my mom was alright. i had smiled while falling into a light sleep. little did i know, my mom's heart was breaking on the inside.

i hear my mom crying outside, but this time, i do not know if it is reality or a distant memory. i hear her footsteps as she walks down the corridor, her breathing ragged. the sound of her door closing only triggers an image of her pain-filled eyes, her trembling lips, her weak figure. i stare at the end of my bed remorsefully, my eyebrows creasing as i sink deeper into my bed.

the thoughts from the previous night seem to linger in my head, acting as an obstacle in my recall of swimming techniques. my body feels like a weight, too heavy to stay afloat or to move forward. my legs move slowly, the intervals between each kick getting longer, the delay causing me to fall behind. my arms are weak, almost as if i'm flailing around in the water. i reach the end of the lane where the rest of the team waits. jinyoung gives me a questioning look, and as soon as i look up to my coach, he raises his eyebrow at me. i watch as the rest of the team begins to swim in front of me, the small waves they create taking over the surface of the water. i let out a sigh, diving back into the water reluctantly. i try harder this time, pushing my body to fall back into rhythm with the water. i attempt to think about details, trying to rerun the scene of perfection in my mind. the artist of my thoughts sticks his paintbrush into unused paints, the hairs of the brush spreading out against its hard surface. nothing comes to mind, and it seems as though my attempts to refocus have gone in vain, my body going at a slower rate than before. i'm out of breath by the time training ends, shaking my head in disappointment as i walk to the changing room with jinyoung.

"what's wrong with you today?" jinyoung says into my ear, his tone of voice inquisitive. though his words can be seen as rude or aggressive, but his tone is sincere and full of concern. carrying his bag, he watches me pack from a distance. the curiosity never leaves his eyes.  
i pause for a second, my hands hovering over my open bag. letting out a sigh, i turn towards him. "i was stressed, okay?" i confess, averting his gaze.  
he looks taken aback by my answer. he tilts his head, taking a few steps backwards as "why?" escapes his lips. i look at him defeatedly, my arms dropping to my sides. "ah," he says in realisation. "it's because you got selected right? it makes sense, i guess, since you haven't competed in a long time." he looks somewhat proud, thinking that he's figured me out.  
  
"well, that's half of it," i say, nodding along with jinyoung. i turn back to my open bag on the bench, closing the zipper swiftly. i turn back to jinyoung, as he pauses in thought.  
  
he lets out a soft "oh" he nods as he continues, "it's a competition where you can qualify for the asian championships too." his words remind me of the importance of the competition, emphasizing on some factors that didn't come to mind.  
  
"it's also because your mom-" i start, picking up my bag. i walk towards jinyoung as he lets out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"she pulled strings again?" he throws his hands in the air, his voice an octave higher than normal. he blows air out of his nose, his disbelief made evident. i take his hand in mind, bringing him to the door of the changing room with me. "i'll, i'll go apologise to your mom," he says, shaking his head. he seems angry, his brow furrowed as an annoyed look plasters itself on his face.  
  
"sure," i reply, giving him a small smile as we walked towards the bus station. i press a kiss to his cheek, watching as he meets my gaze with blushing cheeks and a flustered expression.

we arrive to my house. it is empty, except for the few pieces of furniture and small piles of mess here and there. dropping our bags on the sofa, we go to my room. we lie together, our legs intertwining as jinyoung's body is pressed against mine, his back facing the ceiling. his head is nestled in the crook of my neck as i run my hand through his hair, placing a few kisses on his face. this scene seems to have become a habit, one we always return to when either of us have had a rough day, or when we both have time to kill.

jinyoung turns his head towards my door suddenly. he lifts himself up as the sound of my mom's voice is heard from the living room.

"i'm home," she yells, a dash of happiness and excitement in her voice. i hear the sound of her bag getting placed on the table as i walk out to greet her. i hear jinyoung's footsteps behind me as i open the door to the living room.

"hi mom," i say as i walk through the door. her eyes are little moons as she smiles, pulling me into a hug. pulling away, she notices jinyoung in the corridor behind me.

"oh, you brought jinyoung too," she exclaims, a large smile appearing on her face.

"hi auntie," he says as he is pulled into a hug as well. my mom presses a kiss to his forehead before pulling away, her eyes gleaming with happiness as she looks at jinyoung.

"why don't i get a kiss?" my sarcastic remark is met with a playful grin on both my mom's and jinyoung's faces. jinyoung pats me on the back, kissing my cheek as an act of consolation. we laugh together, the lively atmosphere juxtaposing that of last night's. the room falls silent after a while, and jinyoung's gaze is fixated on the floor. he plays with his fingers as he opens his mouth to speak.

"um, auntie?" he starts, moving towards my mom quickly, "i need to talk to you about, about the call."

"oh... okay." my mom looks hesitant as she moves to another area of the living room, just within my range of hearing.

"i just want to say that, on behalf of my mother, i'm really sorry." he confesses, his voice trembling slightly. he takes both of my mom's hands as he continues, "i tried to stop her from calling and messing with the results but she didn't listen... again."

my mom looks up at jinyoung upon hearing the sound of defeat and disappointment in his voice. her eyes are glossy, a slight hint of regret showing through. "it's not your fault, jinyoung. this is between me and your mother. i don't want to damage the relationship you two have, you know?" she tries to comfort him, stroking the side of his arm as she lets go of his hands. "and besides, i'm okay now."

"oh, okay. but once again, i'm really sorry for all the stress we caused."

"don't be silly, jinyoung," she says as they move back to the dinner table where i stand. i give jinyoung a reassuring smile before he leaves my mom's side and comes to me. i wrap an arm around his waist, kissing him on the lips. "why don't you stay for dinner?" my mother asks.

and jinyoung can only reply with a nod and a laugh.


	3. DOMESTIC

we arrive at our destination at an ungodly hour. it's too dark outside for me to see anything, but i follow the rest of the team as they get off the bus and walk towards the hotel. luggage in hand, our coach assigns us roommates and room numbers. a few room changes are made, but jinyoung and i have no problem walking to the lift together. we smile as we glance at each other, pressing the button for our floor. youngjae and jaebeom follow us into the lift, as well as a few of the other team members. they continue their conversations, others occasionally adding their own input or laughing along.  
  
the elevator dings as it reaches our floor, and we say our goodbyes to the rest of the team as we exit. we walk down the corridor, still holding onto our luggages, finding our room. i knock before slipping the room card into the slit on the door, making a beeping noise as it unlocks. we look around the room as the light turns on, feeling extremely underwhelmed. the chinese hotel we're staying in seems large from the outside, but each room is barely big enough to accommodate two people. the beds that are placed against the left wall are slightly too small, the table opposite of the door almost barely has enough space for a seat, and the couches at the end of the beds are too close together, too close to the television stuck on the right wall. we put our luggages down wherever there's space. we push our beds together, jinyoung making himself comfortable while i go take a shower. as i stand in the weak, lukewarm water, i realise i have an unexpectedly calm attitude towards this competition, despite my hiatus from competing and the large payoffs. it's a strange feeling, to know how well you must perform in order to succeed, not only in this important competition, but also to gain status amongst other competitors at home. the inconsistency in my performance alone should scare me, but my breathing is surprisingly calm as i climb back into bed with jinyoung. we lie together, the blankets covering our bodies. we press kisses to each other's cheeks as i rub his back. i can feel his gaze on me when my eyes begin to droop, falling asleep.

by the time i'm awake, it's nearly noon, and the sun shines brightly through the window. jinyoung looks up from his phone, smiling at me while seated on one of the couches.   
  
"i got you breakfast," he says, tilting his head towards the table. i can see a small plastic bag, and a smile takes over my face when i realise that it's not hotel food. quickly getting up from the bed, i walk towards jinyoung. he watches as i approach him, shrinking back into his chair as he notices the playful grin on my face.  
  
"thanks." i lean in to kiss him, erupting into laughter as he tilts his head all the way back in an attempt to avoid me.  
  
"go brush your teeth first," he manages out between laughs, admitting defeat as i kiss him on the cheek. i laugh, walking to the bathroom. i come back out after i've brushed my teeth, plopping myself down on the seat at the table. i look into the plastic bag, taking out the box of food. i begin to dive into the takeout noodles with my chopsticks. we sit in a comfortable silence, jinyoung glancing at me occasionally as if waiting for a perfect moment. he opens his mouth when i meet his gaze. "we don't have any plans today, so..."   
  
he trails off, clearly indicating that he wants something. i smile in amusement in the way he's acting, all coy and innocent. "you want to go on a date?” placing my chopsticks onto the box, i look at jinyoung knowingly as a faint blush appears on his face.  
  
“yeah," he breathes out, somewhat in embarrassment. he leans over the table, kissing me on the cheek before turning back to his phone.  
  
  
  
the shopping mall is empty by the time we get there, which is nothing unusual for 2pm on a wednesday. there are a few passersby as we take a seat at the restaurant. the large glass wall we are seated next to overlooks a maze of greenery, which belongs to a park just beside the mall. jinyoung begins to eat as soon as the food arrives on the table, commenting whenever he tries yet another part of chinese cuisine. i smile as i watch him eat. his cheeks are full when he chews, and he scrunches his nose whenever he tastes something good. he ducks down as soon as he catches me staring, hiding his face with his hands as he stares at his lap.   
  
"what?" i ask, prompting him to look up at me again. "you're cute when you eat, i can't help it." without noticing it, my face becomes that of disgust as i question myself. jinyoung swallows his food, breaking into laughter a few moments later. i bite my lip as i look at jinyoung. the smile on his face is wide, and he has to prevent himself from slapping the table. "that was so cringeworthy," i comment after our laughter has died down, though jinyoung still giggles at me. 

"yeah and please don't ever say that again," he says as he shakes his head. he's still letting out occasional laughs, but at least he tries to cover them with his hand. 

"you look surprisingly happy today, you know?" he looks at me as i make that comment, nodding his head as if trying to render the meaning of my remark. i let out a playful smile as i continue, "usually look more... serious. more..."

"don't you dare do an impression of me." jinyoung's tone is filled with sarcastic annoyance, though i know better than to disregard his words. "and," he continues, playing along with the joke from earlier, "how could i not be happy? the best boyfriend in the world took me out on a date."

"that was worse than mine," i say as he scrunches his face up. he balls his hands into fists, digging one into his cheek as a way to mask his discomfort. 

i laugh at him as he tells me to "shut up," the hint of annoyance in his tone a joke, but also something i should take into consideration.

we finish the rest of our food, making small talk as we go along. i pay, thanking the employees in broken mandarin as we exit the restaurant. since jinyoung enjoys greenery, i start walking towards the park, slinging my arm around jinyoung's shoulder as we walk. jinyoung begins tugging at my hand, urging me to follow him in a different direction. i stop, allowing jinyoung to take the lead as he drags me to a nearby bookstore. i follow him as we walks around the bookstore, his head titled upwards as he looks around. he picks up a few books, admiring their covers before putting them back on the shelf. though none of the books are in korean, jinyoung picks up a novella in english. he seems interested after reading the first few pages of the relatively thin book, and since it's at a reasonable price, i offer to buy the book for him. he nearly bursts with excitement, and i admire the wide smile on his face after receiving the book. he thanks me as we exit the store, following me to the park happily. 

we find a large field of grass in the middle of the park, lying down beneath a large tree. jinyoung lies down, his head placed on my chest, my arm wrapping around his torso. the sky is a perfect shade of blue, the grass we lie on is soft, and the trees that surround us rustles softly in the cool breeze. i take in the serenity of our surroundings as jinyoung faces the sky, flipping through the last few pages of his book. i place kisses on his head, basking comfortably in the warmth that he emits. he shuts the book suddenly, looking up at me as he says: "i'm finished." he stands up quickly, looking back at me before helping me up.  
  
  


the day starts earlier than before. we are at the competition venue by 9 in the morning, accompanied by our coach as we do some physical training. the twenty of us get split into smaller groups of four, getting assigned to a certain exercise for around a minute. jinyoung and i are put into the same group, along with youngjae and another senior that i'm not familiar with. youngjae, though more commonly referred to as jaebeom's boyfriend, was one of my closest friends. he had joined the team around the same time as me, and we became friends through a team-bonding trip. i wave at youngjae as he greets me, and jinyoung somehow manages to pull him into our bet. i take a deep breath before looking over at jaebeom. he stands beside the coach, a first aid kit at hand. he gives me a supportive smile and a thumbs up, to which i sarcastically return. the coach's whistle blows, and all of us begin our physical training.

it is a frenzy of continuous push-ups, planks, sit-ups, squats and anything else the coach can think of to build up our muscles, our exercise interchanging every minute and a half with the coach's whistle. we take a five minute break every fifteen minutes, but that is still a treacherous hour of fitness. at first, it is hard for me to even break a sweat, but by the end, i am absolutely ragged. i fall to the floor, lying there as i pant desperately in order to even my breathing again. i look over at jinyoung who is crouched over, his hands on his knees. he is panting as much as i am, but he still manages to shoot me a smile which only solidifies his competitiveness. youngjae, on the other hand, seems completely fine as he walks towards jaebeom, drinking a sip of water from his bottle. he looks over at us and gives a shrug, seeming to relish in his victory in the bet.

"you both have to buy my food, since i'm the least dead," youngjae announces, signalling to us with his outstretched arms. he seems proud of his accomplishment, and jaebeom only lets out a soft chuckle from beside him.

lunch break ends with the whole team at the pool, youngjae feeling especially confident after jinyoung and i were forced into buying him the most expensive snacks as a forfeit for losing the bet. i look at the exit of the changing room as jinyoung walks out in his speedos. he hits me on the chest as he stands beside me, noticing my stare. i let out a soft laugh before turning to the coach, who begins explaining our training schedule for the next two hours. it's nothing too difficult, nothing too demanding, and i'm quite happy about getting into the water again. we are split into different lanes and dismissed. jinyoung and i are in different groups this time, but i still walk over to him before he's gotten into the pool.

"you look good," i comment, my hands pulling his waist towards mine as my eyes scan his body quickly. 

"we are training." he puts emphasis on the last word, diving into the pool before i can reply. i laugh at his deadpan response inside my head, but acknowledge the gust of cold wind that came when jinyoung had spoken. his face had become blank again, his eyes focused. he had no business dealing with my jokes today, and truthfully, neither did i.   
  
  


we return to the hotel when jinyoung's facade has faded, and instead of determination, lust fills his eyes. he pushes me onto the bed after dumping our bags on the floor, my shirt getting thrown next. he straddles me, immediately pressing our lips together. the kiss is shockingly passionate, sending a wave of electricity through my body. my hands grip his waist in an attempt to pull him closer to me. we fall back into the bed, his body on top of mine as my arms travel down his back. i flip him over, my body hovering over his as he tilts his head, exposing his neck. he lets out a series of whimpers and soft moans, his hands pressing against my head to keep me in place as i kiss and suck on his flesh.

by the time we hear a knock at the door, we are fully naked, halfway through our task. we stop, detaching our bodies from one another as we look towards the door. jinyoung's gaze follows me while i put on a pair of pants and a shirt. he curls up and puts the covers over his body. i look through the doorhole, seeing jaebeom and youngjae conversing enthusiastically.

"hi," i say as i open the door, forcing a smile as i raise my eyebrows. jaebeom laughs a little, scratching the back of his neck in an attempt to hide his discomfort. i should feel some sense of shame at the fact that jinyoung and i have been exposed, but i find jinyoung's reaction rather amusing. youngjae peeks his head through the door, waving at jinyoung. only jinyoung's head can be seen, as the blankets go up to his neck. the nervous smile that forms on his lips makes it clear that we were preoccupied.

"just wanted to say that dinner's at 7... but you don't have to go," jaebeom replies, adding in the last part as he too, notices jinyoung.

"okay, thanks." i start to close the door, hoping that they realise i'm forcing them to leave.

"have fun, you two," youngjae says with his back turned towards me. he waves his arm as jaebeom laughs at him. his arm drops immediately after jaebeom's playful slap.  
  
i climb back into bed as the door closes, placing a gentle kiss on jinyoung's lips. he kisses back softly, his arms coming out from beneath the sheets to cup my face. the second i remove the blanket between our bodies, jinyoung successfully takes off the clothes i threw on, his hands running down my body. our pace is slower than before, calmer than the whirlwind of lust we were a few minutes ago. we continue late into the night, enjoying each other's company.  
  
  


jinyoung falls asleep in my arms. as i take in more of his warmth, my mind darts back to the training session we had earlier today. the water was strangely familiar, somewhat comforting, even. i feel unexpectedly calm about this competition, and the case of my overwhelming nerves seem to have closed. i place one last kiss on jinyoung's forehead before i shut my eyes. 


End file.
